


Amnesia

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: AmnesiaFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x TezukaRating: rossoCapitoli: 0/?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Amnesia  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Rating: rosso  
> Capitoli: 0/?

_Non morire!_  
A chi erano riferite le parole che non faceva altro che sognare ogni notte?  
Era la sua voce, n’era certo, segnata da un dolore che non riusciva a ricordare né di aver provato né di aver vissuto, ma lo sentiva così forte da sentire il cuore lacerato, proprio come quella lama che aveva ferito mortalmente il giovane che aveva di fronte.  
Chi era stato a fare una cosa del genere a un adolescente?  
Esisteva davvero qualcuno di così crudele da spezzare la vita a un sedicenne che aveva ancora tutta la vita davanti? Cos’aveva perso? Una vita felice, piena di gioia e di amore, una famiglia calda ed accogliente che l’avrebbe sempre supportato.  
Tutto quello, per il ragazzo dei suoi sogni, non si sarebbe mai realizzato e lui sentiva di dover maledire chi gli aveva fatto così male: l’aveva ucciso con una crudeltà micidiale e meritava tutto il male del mondo.  
 _Mica sono stato io a farti questo torto?_  
Dentro di lui se l’era continuato a chiedere fino alla sfinimento, ma mai sarebbe stato in grado di rispondersi: senza ricordi chiunque sarebbe stata nella sua medesima situazione.  
 _Non posso averti ucciso._  
 _Non posso aver stroncato la tua vita._  
Quelli non erano solamente incubi, ma dei suoi ricordi che riuscivano a riaffiorare solo nei suoi sogni. Vi ci aggrappava a quei piccoli brandelli sperando che riuscissero a scacciare l’amnesia della propria testa.  
 _In che modo tu ed io siamo legati?_  
C’era qualcosa dietro ai suoi incubi e desiderava una sola cosa: riottenere la memoria per non provare più quel tormento che avrebbe anche potuto ucciderlo.


End file.
